


She Always Knew

by J93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertolt wants to save Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shiganshina

He knows he is alone and outnumbered, in will and strength alone  
He looks around and foresees his fate, his doom they all dreamed  
He has seen his war chief fall and his former comrades die by his hand

He should have known his side would lose the battle and now the war  
He looks over and sees his only friend reach out to him with bloody hands  
He hears his friend's pleas as he is slain by humanity's strongest soldier

He knows they will kill him without a second thought after what he did  
He stares at his last victim with much regret, innocence burned away by him  
His tears fall as his long deserved fate comes close as they close around him

His fear blinds him as his mind settles on his image of ease, his heart's desire  
Her small figure and ocean blue eyes hidden by her long blond bangs  
His despair always brought her to his mind's forefront, even for mere seconds

He lifts his head, his sight returned, his goal and mind set for her only  
He hears the taunts of torture and slow death from those he once called friends  
He opens his watery eyelids and becomes the monster they feared him for


	2. Prison

He did have a plan to save her, it was only a matter of execution  
He follows the unicorn soldiers throughout the large and crowded city  
He kept hidden from everyone's view, up high and within the shadows

He waited until nightfall before leaping towards the dangerous architecture  
He sliced the first man in half, and then the second, followed by the third  
His mind so focused, he lost count and care when he found her chamber

He reaches out and pulls away the chains that bind her, freeing her again  
His pulse halts just silently gazing at her peaceful, frozen state of slumber  
His instincts are sharp as his blades, but they are no match against her

He hears the angry and desperate coming at full force towards them  
He gives into his second nature quickly, unleashing his colossal giant  
He melts away their surroundings, showing her the horizon ahead

He picks her up in one swoop as the ants hopelessly try to stop him again  
He tramples across streets and markets to break down yet another barrier  
He continues heading north with her, happy of his only accomplishment


	3. Possibilities

His other body disappears in a hot cloud, as he takes a much needed breath  
He finds the setting sun in the distant, the chances of further travel really slim  
He looks up high, finding her in the arch of the large tree he placed her on

He jumps up to inspect her, noticing the crystal cage slowly dripping away  
His steam the probable cause, he leans up against her in such high hopes  
He succumbs to his own exhaustion and heat, dreaming of many yesteryears

He remembers when they were young and the first time he ever set eyes on her  
He will never forget when she smiled at him out of kindness, not pity or despair  
His pulse would double trying to stop himself from staring, only to be teased

He awakens against her cold exterior, fully alert and ready to defend what is his  
He looks down finding his fellow giants and relaxes in their proven safety  
He looks at the small water droplets, grinning at the thought of her returning

He reminds himself of the words he will say to her once they are both set free  
He can't help but smile at the possibilities now that he has the courage to speak  
He wonders of her emotions, but sadly notices the black flare in the sun's horizon


	4. Goodbye

He falls to his knees, face in his palms, terrified at facing what he must do for her  
His heart sinks along with his hope as the hordes of ants gallop closer to them both  
He wishes it was all different that he was a better person but he knows its too late

His mind made up, his monstrous form soon towers over the forest for all to see  
He huddles her prison against his frame and begins the trek forward like planned  
He already feels the ants below him, flying and trying to bend him to their will

He always knew the human strength, will and mind's determination and feared it  
His former friends want his blood and thus the fear takes its hold of him once more  
He will never forget how his very existence caused much hurt to those closest to him

He then climbs over the last fence with numb legs and little time left for her escape  
He breaks her prison just enough, knowing this is the last peaceful sight he'd see of her  
He takes a stand, says one last goodbye and launches her into the distant heavens

His guts beg him to find her but he knows not where nor ever will knowing the ants  
He wanted her all to himself, but he knew it would never happen in this lifetime of his  
His ends after hearing and seeing her bitter rival lunge a blade into his neck with apathy


	5. Free

She awoke among a field of grass, surrounded by shards of crystal glass and bird song  
Her eyes adjust, looking toward the orange horizon, no monstrosities coming her way  
Her mind is cluttered, a mess brought by bad distinction between dream and reality

Her ears prick to the distant rumblings behind her, as too the scent and heat of burning  
She finds his behemoth shell smothered in smoke of various colours with her rival  
She sees his lifeless mass surrounded by the green clocks and their bloody blades

Her heart sinks along with her head and she wonders foolishly if there is a small chance  
She begins hitting the ground as if it were the source of all her suffering and sadness  
Her dreams were always of home, father and him and only he saved her from the pain

Her attraction was a distraction, an immature delay in the ultimate goal of her mission  
She stumbles and crawls like an infant before finding her balance and sense of direction  
She tells herself that its foolish to have hope but an adequate amount would be enough

She's free from her icy slumber but remained chained in her duties that awaited closure  
Her instinct tells her to look to the horizon but her heart tells her to look far behind her  
She always knew he loved her, she just wished to tell him she loved him one last time


End file.
